Dragon Ball EB
'The Clones Saga' 'Dr.Gero again...' After 8 years of the defeat of Kid Buu,peace has returned to Earth.Goku and Vegeta still trained hard as ever,and later the achieved Super Saiyan 4. Uub has become Goku's pupil, and it's became one of the Z Fighters. Trunks and Goten are still friends. Everyone's happy... BUT... In a very,very far away dimension,Dr. Gero still remained a part of himself and his arm. He makes his arm move and make a reconstruction of himself,and it has a plan to get his revenge of the saiyans. He takes the cells of each warrior of the present,even Goten and Trunks,and remained all the time in the Buu Saga making clones of the human body of each warrior. But it includes the namekian body too. After a long time,he was prepared to attack. Vegeta was training in the Gravity Chamber with Goku,Trunks,Goten and Gohan. When suddenly they hear people's scream and destruction. Everyone gets out the Gravity Chamber,when they see Dr. Gero. Vegeta asks what is he doing here,because they thought it was destroyed and no one know. Vegeta throws a Galick Gun at Dr. Gero,but he deflect. Just after this moments,the clones appear. Goku asks what's going on,and the clones start to attack the five Saiyans. Everyone charge up their ki,while Krillin and Piccolo are getting on their way. Then it stats the clash between Clones and Z Fighters. 'Back in the battlefield' = Goku fires a Super Kamehameha at his clone,but it's fail. They clash at each other,with the clone in a silent. When the clone fires a Kamehameha wave. Goku gets impressed,since he's a robot. The two charge up their ki and Goku use his Instant Transmission to try to destroy Dr. Gero,but the clone has the same attack and it punches Goku in the face. Meanwhile,Vegeta was getting anger with his clone,since he escapes all his moves.Gohan is in trouble trying to help Goten and Trunks,that it wasn't understanding nothing. Piccolo and Krillin reached the Z Fighters. Goku finds the others,and it asks what should they do. When Vegeta had an idea. He fires a Big Bang at Goku's clone,and when he escapes,Goku appears in front of his clone with Instant Transmission. "I got you now!" Goku give combos and kicks to the clone,then it throws flying,followed by a Kamehameha. But it's still alive. The clones shots every special attack of each respective fighter: Kamehameha,Galick Gun,Masenko,Special Beam Cannon at the same time,while the others decide to do the same. The beams collide. And then,the clones turns out Super Saiyan. 'Super Saiyan Clone VS Super Gotenks' Alright,now i'm angry! Goku turns out Super Saiyan 3,while everyone turns Super Saiyan. Goku starts to punch every clone away,with combos,kicks and ki waves. While getting fatigued,Goten and Trunks prepare the fusion dance. FUUUSION-HA!! Gotenks turns out Super Saiyan and launches Big Tree Cannon at the other clones. They get hit,but not destroyed. Goku still punching and making combos, while Vegeta and Gohan are trying to defeat Dr. Gero. Dr Gero tries to absorb Gohan,but in half the process,Vegeta punches it and launches a Final Flash. Now Dr. Gero is weak. Gotenks and Goku are getting defeated by the clones,but Tien appears and throws two senzu beans. Gotenks gets Super Saiyan 3,and Vegeta let to Gohan take care of Dr. Gero,and it gets to help Goku.The two use an Energy Wave Barrage at the clones,while they launch Super Kamehamehas. Gotenks battles Goten and Trunks clones,and he suceeds. Two clones are destroyed. Dr. Gero evacuate with the clone and escapes. The Z Fighters return to try to find his secret hide-out. Category:Fan Fiction